Rebirth and New Life
by Ice Queen Nutarsha
Summary: "Why can't we have peace?"  Revenge is always a powerful motive at least when one can remember why they seek it. An OC and eventually Mewtwo story.


"Espeon! Oh God, NO! ESPEON!"

There was nothing I could do for her. Gunsmoke and the smell of lead hung thick in the air. The body of my first Pokemon, flung aside like an unwanted rag-doll. Her great, dark eyes stared back at mine, missing their spark. A strangled sob escaped my lips, tears burned my eyes and fell, I crawled to her. She cried to, lifeless crimson tears. They pooled and ran down the matted purple fur of her cheek. Blood and bone fragments trickled from the wound in her forehead, where a bullet had torn through skull and grey matter. I cradled her body against mine, vainly trying to protect her broken body from further damage.

We were supposed to get away! They weren't supposed to know! Why can't we have peace! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!

The pokeballs that I had discarded on the grass, in my haste to get to Espeon, began to expand and the tell-tale red lights of my other companions took their forms as they broke free from the safety of their balls. They had heard my scream, and as they materialised, smelt the blood of their sister.

"NO! FLEE AND THEY WILL LEAVE YOU BE! I WILL NOT LOOSE ANYMORE OF YOU!"

My words fell on deaf ears as instinct and adrenaline took over their movements. They will fight to the death to protect me and revenge their sister. Damn the genetic altering that prevents their minds from thinking otherwise!

"Back down! We only wish to return the girl. It matters naught to us if it's in a body bag."

But I saw the lie reflected in his eyes, heard the untruth in the harsh voice.

I had run to save my sisters... and myself, from a fate worse than death. Never had we known a life of freedom, a life where pain and terror weren't our constant companions. They would kill me and take them back. My sisters and I understood this and took action accordingly. I stood, carefully laying Espeon's body on the cold ground.

"Your death won't be in vain sister. We'll kill as many as we can."

My whispered words carried the threat to the ears of the grunts across the clearing, in return I heard the metallic chink of guns as they were loaded and aimed... We took this as our signal and the bloodbath began.

My body and eyes glow cherry red, a sign of my altered genes. From the sky a whorl of clouds come together and bring forth red plasma rain. Controlling the individual orbs is hard and draining and I know I won't be able to keep this up for long. I hope it will be long enough. We are outnumbered and not in our element but we refuse to go down without a fight.

To my side jumps Flareon to back up myself and the others by using Pyro Earth. I hear the agonised screams of grunts who are burning alive, caught unawares by the explosion of earth and fire under foot. I can feel the crackle of electricity in the air and to my right hear the inhale of Jolteon as she prepares to let loose the ravages of her Electric Breath.

To the right, Vaporeon traps the heads of the enemy with Breathless Bubbles, drowning them in impenetrable spheres of water. Defending my back is Leafeon, her Barbed Vines hit with speed and deadly accuracy to dig through flesh and bone piercing vital organs. To the front Umbreon and Glaceon tag-team. Ice Pillars tear through the ground impaling the unfortunates unable to move away fast enough, those who do are Mind Crushed, blood running from ears, noses and eyes, their brains reduced to pulp.

But I should of known that he would not let us go so easily. For all the power in our possession our stamina lets us down and it's not long until we tire and one of us makes a mistake. A fatal mistake.

From the corner of my eye I see a grunt line up a shot at Vaporeon. I scream at her to duck while sending an orb at the gun-wielder but it's to late. Three bullets find a home in her warm flesh and she crashes to the ground. My attention diverted, focused on killing the grunt, I fail to notice another. It's not long before I hear Leafeon try to howl, but all she manages is a sickening gurgle. Her throat torn to shreds, the work of a gun. Flareon, eyes glowing blood red, takes up Leafeon and Vaporeon's posts and I turn to aid her.

Seeing the weakness in our defenses it's not long until we are over run and our abilities stretched to the limit. My right side lights up with fiery pain and I drop to the ground, clutching the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. The still hot lead burns inside the hole and I scrunch my eyes trying to fight off the pain. I can't use my powers like this. I'm defenseless. Flareon's wheezing out her last breaths though she's still standing and I feel so useless, powerless to help my loved ones. Watching her collapse I know it's over.

Umbreon is running to my side, trying to protect me by erecting a physic barrier but her head is snapped to the side mid run and she slams into the ground. I'm trying desperately for one more burst of power, just one more! Lost in the recklessness of my mind I almost miss the simultaneously thumps of Jolteon and Glaceon as they finally give in and let death take them. Watching the crimson pools spread from the lifeless forms of my sisters, I scream out the unfairness of it all and pound my fist into the ground. I feel the sharp snap and realised i've broken a bone, but the adrenaline still flows swift in my veins and it produces no more than a dull throb.

Nothing compared to the burn in my heart.

I hear his footsteps and see him emerge from the edge of the clearing and I struggle to get to my feet. Damn him! I'll not die on my knees! Before me now he looks down with a sneer. Giovanni.

"You'll never escape me."

I stare down the barrel of the gun that he has drawn and shoved in my face.

"Our souls are free. Free from your twisted experiments!"

His laugh is one of a maniac.

"Your 'sisters' have died in vain, and it's your fault."

Rage wells inside me and I spit in his face.

"They have escaped you!"

My head is snapped to the right and my face throbs but I don't give him the satisfaction of falling to the ground. Note to self: he punches hard. I giggle at this. I won't live to put that information to good use. The irony is not lost on me. My giggles set him off.

"Stupid girl! Join your pathetic friends!"

The world doesn't slow and my eyes never leave his.

"I will have my revenge."

My head snaps back and my lifeless body crumples to the ground but my soul throbs with the need for revenge. I will have it.


End file.
